A foundation composition can be applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture and to hide pores, imperfections, fine lines and the like. A foundation composition is also applied to moisturize the skin, to balance the oil level of the skin and to provide protection against the adverse effects of sunlight, wind and the harsh environment. Make-up compositions are generally available in the form of liquid or cream suspensions, emulsions, gels, pressed powders or anhydrous oil and wax compositions. Such cosmetic make-up compositions are described in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,444,291, 4,486,405, 4,804,532, 3,978,207, 4,659,562, 5,143,722 and Nakamura et al., Preprints of the XIVth I.F.S.C.C. Congress, Barcelona, 1986, Vol. I, 51-63 (1986).
Foundations in the form of water-in-oil emulsions are well known and provide good coverage and good skin feel, wear and appearance. It is also important for water-in-oil foundation compositions to provide oil and shine control which effects the appearance of the skin. Persons with an oily skin type or combined skin type typically manifest an oily and/or shiny appearance between cleansings. The oily or shiny appearance generally increases as the day progresses following cleansing of the skin. In order to avoid such appearance, individuals must throughout the day either cleanse the skin, blot the skin, apply oil absorbing powders to the skin, or take some other measure to minimize the appearance of oil or shine.
An oily or combination skin type presents a particular challenge to the formulation of make-up intended for facial use, including foundations. This is because as oil accummulates on the facial skin of such individuals, oil breakthrough occurs (the oil is not masked by the make-up such that an oily or shiny skin appearance results), and the covarage and wear resistance of the make-up tends to be reduced. Attempts have been made to provide foundations which balance the oil level of the skin. Clays, talcs, silicas, starches, polymers, and other similar materials have been suggested for use in cosmetic compositions for absorbing sebum and controlling oily skin. However, many compositions known in the art either provide benefits that are very limited, in terms of degree of efficacy, duration of efficacy, or both. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a foundation composition having even greater oil/shine control and improved skin appearance.
Hungarian Patent Specification No. 190 391 discloses cosmetic compositions containing mixtures of plant extracts including condensed water-alcohol essence of willow tree bark. The cosmetic compositions disclosed can be used to achieve various benefits including soothing sensitive skin, pore-tightening, skin regeneration, improving blood circulation, and providing antiseptic and antiperspirant activity. The examples given are oil-in-water emulsions.
It has now surprisingly been found that by incorporating willow bark extract into a water-in-oil emulsion a cosmetic composition is provided which exhibits improved oil and/or sebum control and improved skin appearance.
Willow bark is known to be rich in salicins and tannins and has been reported to have analgesic, antiseptic and anti-inflammatory properties. Therefore the compositions of the present invention also provide anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory activity.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition having improved oil and/or shine control and improved appearance when applied to the skin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition having anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory activity.